The Day She Walked Away
by Kitahoshi
Summary: Rachel Smith is 20 years old , and has left her old life as Relena behind , but what if she ran into old friends?Does dark blue hair cover her true identity? OOC, AU , R&R please!
1. Prologue

Everything had been perfect. The escape had been planned perfectly. How he had figured out later...had been unknown.But he had his ways in these things , didn't he? So there was no point in trying to hide it anymore from him. But he never said good bye. He hadn't talked to her , hadn't contacted her for two long years. Dorothy assured her that no one would know. She was going over the plan in her mind as she packed away some clothes into a suitcase he had given her for her 17th Birthday. That was the last time she had seen him though , they had been so together , she had been sure he was going to finally stay with her.She mentally scolded herself for mentioning anything about him in her mind. It had been hard giving him up , that Heero Yuy. But after the first year had passed , it had become easier to bear , waking up everyday and not seeing him.  
  
A horn sounded from outside. Time to go. In her haste , she hadn't noticed taking the bear he gave her. Brushing her blonde hair into a loose ponytail , then slipping into her loose common jacket she had received from Trowa on her 18th Birthday she headed out the door. She took one long breath , looking at the house behind her for what seemed the last time.  
  
Stepping into the car , she gave directions to the airport , in a light tone to not give any clue she was the famed Relena Dorlain. The cab driver nodded , she was a friendly woman in her 50s with faded blonde hair with stripes of subtle grey here and there.  
  
"So you're going for a trip?It's an odd season to be going for a vacation , I'd think," the woman said smiling.  
  
"Well , I'm visiting a relative and plan to be back very soon," Relena said quietly.  
  
"Oh , relatives , huh? I've got some myself that I saw this Christmas. You should have seen my daughter Lillian!She had grown so much since I last seen her , I have a picture here," the woman said warmly , passing a photograph to Relena. Relena examined the figure in the photograph carefully , wondering about her. She saw a girl with chestnut brown hair smiling in a black turtle neck sweater and a sharp dark skirt almost to her knees. She had naturally pink tinted lips , or perhaps she was wearing lipstick? And Blue-grey eyes stared out at Relena , not in a warm way as one would expect , but almost political. As if she was saying that she was smiling because she HAD to. She looked up at the woman , wondering if she noticed it.  
  
"Lillian , her name is? Where does she live? She's very pretty , how old is she?" Relena asked quietly.  
  
"Lillian still lives near her hometown , she lives in Kitchener in Canada. She's about eighteen now , she's doing a bit of writing before she goes to college," the woman said , taking the picture from Relena's outstrectched hand. "What's your name?".  
  
In a cold streak , Relena's 17th Birthday party repeated before her eyes.  
  
~~Flash back~~  
  
"What's your name?Relena is sooooo boring!" Duo had said to her in his usual tone.  
  
"Are you implying that you're going to give me a silly pet name?" Relena had replied in an almost challenging tone.  
  
"Sorry Rellie , but I guess that's what I'm going to do," he replied playfully.  
  
"Rellie?" Relena questioned , raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Rellie!That's the perfect name! Thanks Rellie," Duo replied enthusiastically.  
  
"Why thank you- Hey!" Relena replied , realizing she had given him the idea.  
  
"That's your name! Rellie," Duo remarked , smiling in his usual almost dopey way. Relena sighed in regret from her big mouth and knew she would just have to get used to it.  
  
~~end of Flashback~~  
  
"My name is Rellie. Well...that's what my friends call me , my name is Rachel," Relena invented.  
  
"That's a nice name Miss," she said , smiling as she pulled into the airport front.  
  
"Thank you," Relena replied , opening her door. When she looked inside the doors of the airport , her eyes widened in shock. A crowd of people with cameras were waiting at her gate.  
  
"Strange huh? Someone said the vice foreign minister was coming today," she huffed , dragging Relena's suitcase out of the trunk. Relena had been so shocked , she had dropped her book of papers and quickly knelt to pick them up. The driver knelt and helped her retrieve her items , but a ticket dropped from her pocket. Being desperate , she picked up her ticket and handed it to the woman.  
  
"You dropped your ticket," she said , smiling. She felt guilty for taking the kind woman's ticket as her own , but the press was likely to know about all her previous arrangements by now. Taking the woman's ticket , she packed it quickly away into her pocket and thanked the woman for her help. Relena stood , taking her suitcase and book of papers , walking odd to her usual pattern and rushing into the air port. The woman smiled and pocketed Relena's ticket and walked to the driver's side , and getting in the cab , drove away unaware.  
  
elena risked taking out the ticket now , reading her new destination. Looking around , she saw a microphone with words written in glittering gold on the side. It said: Smith Broadcasting. Smith? She played with it in her mind , then decided it was good enough. Rachel Smith. Walking past the gate filled with people from the press , she headed towards the other gate. The one that woukd take her to Kitchener , far away in the North western Hemisphere , in the southern part of Canada. Taking a deep breath , she handed her ticket to the lady at the door and walked through the door. *  
  
(a/n)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Her suit case was pretty small , small enough to go on as carry on luggage , so don't be confused. The Elena up there is also actually Relena , but my wordpad is messing up so please forgive me. R&R please!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Relena , Heero or Duo , they're owned by rich people with lawyers , and I am not getting a profit from this either! Blah! *runs from mob of lawyers* 


	2. Politics is a good trainer to actors

"Rachel!!!! It's your night to do the dishes!!!Rachel are you even awake yet?!" A young woman in her pyjamas was saying from her door. Rachel opened one eye , then closed it. Suddenly she heard her door open , and she quickly rolled onto her side to show she was was still sleeping. This attempt didn't work out , however , when she felt all the warm blankets that surrounded her drift away.The cold morning air pierced at her feet and bare skin. She sat up quickly , sending her dark blue hair flying everywhere.  
  
"Rachel , what have I told you about sleeping in?" looking at the other woman , hand on hips. The girl , Rachel's roomate ,had her long dark hair down and it reached to her waist by now , nearly covering her tan face and bright green eyes.  
  
"Lillian , what have I told you about waking me up on Saturdays?!" Rachel retorted.  
  
"Rachel Smith!How dare you leave a totally cute guy waiting at the door?!" Lillian said , narrowing her eyes.  
  
"Is he single?" Rachel asked sheepishly.  
  
"Errrmm...." Lillian was at a loss for words.  
  
"No thanks, you know my policy , he's taken , he's not on my list," Rachel replied stoutly , then slumped back down on the bed and closed her eyes.  
  
"Well we don't know if he's actually taken yet!!!"Lillian fumed.  
  
"Fine , fine," Rachel said , waving her hand in dismissal and standing up. She slowly dragged her feet along as she reached the door. Who she saw ......was definitely worth the wake up call. In front of her stood a young man about her age , with wild brown hair and mysterious blue eyes , and she could smell a pine scent lingering in the air. He had a muscular build that wasn't too bad for the eyes and overall , was more than Lillian's 'cute'. Rachel's jaw dropped , and she stopped herself from drooling but couldn't stop the pink flush across her face and her shiny day dream eyes.  
  
"Hello??" he waved a hand in front of her face , reminding her he was actually there.  
  
"..I'd love to go to dinner with you," she mumbled in her day dream , only loud enough for Lillian's keen ears.  
  
"Miss Rachel Smith?" he questioned.  
  
"Yes?" she said , still in a state of day dreaming.  
  
"I'd like to ask if you've seen this girl," he said , holding a photograph up to her face. It chilled her to the bone. It was a picture of Vice foreign Minister Relena Dorlain. Cocking her head to the side , making it look as though she were really considering it , she tried all sorts of movement and poses with little 'hhmmmmmm' s along the way.  
  
"She's...." Rachel began. He smiled behind the photograph , tightening his other fist , in anticipation to see if his trail hadn't been another dead trail. "I've seen her!" . It shocked him out of his daydream , and he smiled politely now.  
  
"Could you show me where?" he asked , putting down the photo. She nodded and he was ready to walk outside when he felt a smaller hand on his. Looking down , he saw the young woman pull him inside the apartment , then over to the couch , and made him sit down. She sat unnaturally close , then picked up the channel changer. She turned on the television , and put it on a 'Missing People From the Big City' channel. Relena Dorlain's face flashed across the screen , and he sighed inwardly. It had seemed so convincing that he had finally found her. He was instantly flashed back into reality when he felt something brush along his arm. He looked down at a few strands of dark blue hair , then his eyes travelled over to piercing blue eyes , staring up at him , with her head rested against his shoulder. The woman , Rachel Smith , had an air about her that made him want to take her into his arms and take her away from here , but he pushed away this new found instinct.  
  
"I-I-" he mumbled , seeing her smile. He had a mission , and it was time to go fulfill it , no matter what else was on his mind. Standing , he left her to fall over on the couch and rush towards the door.  
  
"Where are you going?" she said , chasing after him. Something about this one thrilled her , and she wasn't about to let him get away....she'd done too much of that before. An ugly memory reared it's head , but she squished it back into the depths and grabbed his arm.  
  
"Thank you for your time," he said politely , wishing he had a cap like Duo to pull over his eyes.  
  
"Oh but would you please-" she began , and it clicked in both their minds what she was trying to say.  
  
"- come out to dinner with me?" he finished , taking her hands in his. Looking up , blue eyes to blue eyes, he saw a flash , something familiar , it had been three years since he seen her , but he thought for once since the year she disappeared , that he didn't need to find her anymore. It was like God had given him this girl , to assure him that it was okay that he couldn't complete this mission. That his life was finally taking a turn for the better , that he would change more from his old ways.  
  
"Yes! Where should we meet?" she said enthusiastically , breaking into his thoughts.  
  
"I'll pick you up at 7 , okay?" he said.  
  
"Okay," she said , and the flash of Relena was gone , replaced by this sweet angel's face , with her framing dark blue hair.  
  
"I really must go now , but..I'll see you at seven," he said , taking his hands off her's , and moving towards the door once more.  
  
When the door was closed , Rachel stood staring at the door , with a feeling of almost memory of this guy , but couldn't place a name to his face. Nonetheless , she danced to her room singing some Christmas carol with a blush all the way. Lillian was waiting for her inside her room , with an eyebrow raised.  
  
"And you didn't want to get up," Lillian remarked with her 'you owe me big time' tone.  
  
"Don't worry , I'll see if he has a cute friend," Rachel huffed , sitting on her bed. She was silenced when she was hit in the face by a pillow.  
  
"And single" added Lillian.  
  
"And single ," Rachel repeated , taking the pillow off her face and throwing it back at Lillian.  
  
(a/n)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
eeeeeeppppp , sorry for the fast moving ness , but I forgot to mention it's one year after Relena Dorlain dissappeared. And Rachel is an almost convincing disguise on Relena , don't you think? Who is the guy?? Bwahahahahahahaha! Until next time , kiddies! *disappears in a purple puff of smoke*  
  
To R-chan Winner T-Chan:  
  
Thank youuuuuuuu!!!!!!!!!!*hugs*  
  
To Maxelle:  
  
I know , it just popped into my head out of nowhere!!!I thought it would be cool if she ever did , plus this confrontation was funny.  
  
Relena: *ahem* *ahem* *ahem* *cough* *cough* *cough*  
  
Oh yes , and marvellous acting on Relena's part , heheheheheh*nervous laugh*  
  
Relena: T_T I was a ditz! You mutilated me!!!! *strangles Kita*  
  
Kita:can't.....breathe....review.....someone....ack! 


	3. Duo has a heart attack

Heero stumbled out the door , at a loss for words. The next door , number 87 belonged to an old woman the locals called 'Granny of the north' , also known as Faaron Listasha was the land lady of most of the people in the building. Now Heero lingered at the door , examining the number. He then spun around and walked back towards his car , leaving the door 87 and Rachel and Lillian's apartment 86. Behind the door stood Faaron , who was the only woman who noticed that Rachel looked like someone they knew and remembered what she looked like before she dyed her hair. She even had pictures of the move in and her blonde hair , despite Rachel's protests that the camera adds ten pounds. Driving down the street , Heero left the one woman who could have told him Relena's whereabouts , oblivious.  
  
"Hey Heero , you look like you just won a million bucks!" Duo said in the american accent he picked up two months earlier in California .  
  
"Why would you say that?" he said , cheeks burning nonetheless in the dim lighting.  
  
"You found Relena, didn't you?" Duo said , standing up , staring Heero in the eyes.  
  
"Not exactly...." he replied , avoiding the glaring blue orbs.  
  
"I don't believe you Heero! How could you be so stone hearted and just fall in love with some hic town girl while we're on the search for Relena?! Look at yourself! You disappeared for two years just to humanize yourself for her , and you're giving up already!" Duo said , nearly yelling at the top of his lungs.  
  
"Duo-" he began.  
  
"No Heero!I don't believe that you could do something like that!Not to Relena , she was always following you for years through battlefields even , and you suddenly decide to fall in love with a local hic town girl?!I-" Duo said , his eyes flashing violently as he was cut off.  
  
"DUO!She not just some hic town girl! She's the sign that we should stop looking for Relena!She obviously left all those false trails if she doesn't want to be found! I really like this girl , even more so than Relena , so why don't you let go of the past and give up?!" Heero replied , tempered by Duo's unusual outbursts. Duo took staggering breaths , and leaned against the wall nearby , holding a hand over his eyes. Heero's hand went to his mouth. More than Relena? The girl he disappeared for two years to be with her and regain his emotions for?!Queen Relena Peacecraft , who followed him even through dangerous battlefields and served their country greatly in the war? Duo sat on a bed , hands still over his eyes , breathing finally steady.  
  
"Heero , you can forget about Relena because you were unsure on whether you loved her , but the difference between you and me is that Relena was my friend. I won't just search for one whole year to stop searching just because you decide you like some other girl. I won't give up on my friends , and if it takes a week in solitude to realise what you really want , then I'll just move to a different hotel room," Duo said calmly. Eyes still below his cap , he walked away , and started to pack away his clothes into a suitcase with stickers from California on the top. Heero sighed inwardly , knowing after traveling with Duo for a year that he wasn't going to budge even if he tried to talk to Duo.  
  
(a/n)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*relena lets go of Kita making her fall to the floor*owwwwww.....anyways , there's the next chappie!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Gundam Wing or characters , they're owned by Bandai or sunrise or someone rich with lawyers!  
  
For the reviewers::  
  
Goth Senshi Pheonyx- Well , I think this chapter turned out well , bet you weren't expecting Duo to freak out!  
  
Cassie-bear01- thank you! Please review again soon!  
  
Sweet angel- sorry about the wait on this next chapter , I've been running dry on ideas , I might be getting _______ block , you know it , that evil thing that stops us all.  
  
Sekaina-I hope I've answered your question! He went to some mysterious destination to be trained to be human again.  
  
Foxy Roxy- Thank you!Well here's the next chappie and don't forget to review!  
  
Darth- I think everyone realised about the whole Heero thing , it's just nice to pretend!  
  
Sweet-cookie -~~ thank you and please leave a long review!!!  
  
Ladybug ~~ well , you guessed who the mystery man was.oops.I really should have made it Duo to scare you all , ne?  
  
Quatre the kitsune~~ awwwwww....it's a kitty cat....*eyes go big*  
  
Relena:*drops Kita* anything you say Heero *big shiny eyes*  
  
Kita:Can I pet the kitty cat?  
  
R-chan~~I hope you enjoyed this chapter , Duo might win an award for the best hissy fit if this actually happened though.tee hee  
  
DARTH~~ thank you for your review!Please leave me a long review for this chappie , sorry it's a bit short , writer's block and exam week are beginning to get to me..heheheheh....  
  
Marlicat2007~~I really should have changed chapter one and made it Duo to scare you all , really.I was way too obvious. Oh well , not like I'd want to keep my little readers hanging! ^_^;  
  
Queen Of Shadows~~ Now they can get married , they're both supposed to be invisibele to politics so YAY!  
  
Lexi~~don't forget to review !!sorry about the short chappie!!!just leave a long review even though I don't deserve it! -_-; 


	4. Heero faces the consequence of hesitatin...

Heero stood dressed well with flowers as he left his hotel room at 6:30PM. Getting into his car , he felt a sinking feeling in his stomach as he thought about what Duo had said to him. He didn't want to give up on Relena but he didn't want to leave this girl either! He pulled into the parking lot by her apartment , and turned off the engine. He found himself frozen. He couldn't believe that he had betrayed Relena's memory. It hurt him deeply now that he was not looking into Rachel's blue eyes....  
  
Rachel sat in the living room with Lillian , her hair and make up done up. She and Lillian had started at 5PM so she would look her best. Rachel had picked out the best dress , the best make up , the most fantastic hair do. She had even wore a brilliant necklace given to her a long time ago. It was diamonds , very expensive. Lillian always reminded her how proud she was of Rachel to not pawn it after all this time.The money she could get a lot of money for it.  
  
'Not that I need to draw attention to myself,' she thought , her hands on her lap. Looking up , the clock read 7:30PM. He was thirty minutes late.Lillian sensed her friend's fears.  
  
"He's new here , he probably just got lost," Lillian said , fixing the part of Rachel's hair that had begun to sag. Rachel smiled at her roommate's ability to make light of the situation. Lillian had always been like that , although Rachel noticed that Lillian didn't do much dating of her own. It puzzled Rachel to no end how she could make her feel better countless times without experiencing it herself.  
  
Heero sat in his car , frozen. He had been thinking. It hurt him to not go , but it would hurt Rachel if he went to her doorstep and told her he was cancelling. What was worse , it was far too late to call her and tell her some lie. It was 8:00PM , an hour later.He couldn't leave , and he was torn in decision.He couldn't go to the door , because of Relena.But he couldn't drive away because of Rachel. It had been his most difficult empotion to deal with yet. Confusion.  
  
"He could still be lost , I mean he had a strange accent. He'll be here Rachel , I know he will," Lillian said , patting Rachel's shoulder , attempting to comfort her. "I saw the sparks between you two , there's no mistake about it,".  
  
"I guess...." Rachel said , her hair a bit loose and her dress wrinkled from sitting on the couch for an hour.  
  
"Don't worry Rachel , if he doesn't come , I'll beat him up and bury him alive!"she said cheerfully. Rachel smiled , and she hugged Lillian.  
  
"Thanks Lil , I wouldn't have been able to get this far without you," Rachel said , using the nickname she had thought of a year earlier.  
  
~~One hour later...(a.k.a. all hell breaks loose)~~  
  
Heero felt like such a jerk. Rachel would never want to see him again , and it felt as though that was enough to kill him at the moment. But he knew it was far too late to go to the door and say he had gotten lost.He had been parked for two hours now.  
  
Rachel sat on the couch , with Lillian holding her gently.  
  
"Why did he do this to me?" she asked quietly.  
  
"It's not your fault," Lillian replied. Lifting Rachel's head up , she noticed that Rachel had cried no tears. "You're not the perfect soldier Rachel , it's okay to cry,". Lillian wasn't sure what she had said wrong. But Rachel's eyes filled with tears. Standing up , Rachel grabbed a kleenex and slammed the door on her way out of the apartment. The old saying had been enough to make her burst into tears , but she didn't want Lillian to know that the phrase , 'the perfect soldier' effected her so much. Her mascara was running and most of her make-up was smudged a bit.Her hair? A complete mess which was once a work of art. Lillian had designed the hairstyle herself. She stormed down into the parking lot , and spotted a dark car. She stopped crying for a moment and locked eyes with the driver in the front seat. HIM.  
  
"Fudge!Crape!Sheet!I HATE YOU!" she screamed , waking some people up down the street.She looked away and continued to walk away , crying.  
  
Heero immediately regretted not going to the apartment. Opening the door , he knew he was busted.The look in her eyes was....sad , confused , disappointed. He felt the pain in her eyes stab his heart. Not bothering to close the door , he ran after her.She began to run , but couldn't do much in spiked high heels.Stepping in front of her , he blocked her exit.  
  
"Look , I can explain-" he began.  
  
"No!Why did you do that to me?!How could you do something so cruel?!I waited for two hours!Why do you want to hurt me?!" she half yelled , cutting him off.  
  
"I don't want to hurt you ,I'm sorry," he said , hoping she heard him. Looking into his eyes , she saw tears. It was there she decided to break down. Taking her into his arms , she began to cry again. She shook in his arms , and he realized what the consequence of hesitating was in this world of emotions at that moment. But being in his arms , she felt protected and he felt complete and needed. She had finally stopped shaking and crying after a while. She remained still , her head buried just below his shoulder.Hating to break the embrace , she looked him in the eyes.  
  
"Promise you won't hurt me anymore," she said , her eyes pleading.  
  
"I won't hurt you anymore , I'm sorry," he said. This time he broke their eye contact by bending over to her level. Catching her eyes once more , she closed her eyes in instinct as he covered her lips with his.  
  
(a/n)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*sniffle* I almost made myself cry....Did everyone like it? REVIEW!!I'm sorry for the long wait , I had writer's block , rest assured I will e-mail you all to remind you. I have to say this is the most dramatic part thus far.No , dear reviewers , this is NOT the end....not by a mile.....BWAHAHAHA!  
  
To the reviewers!!!::  
  
Darth: In good time , in good time all will be revealed.....heheheheh  
  
MarliCat2007: I feel special when people write notes to me! *loner* So I make reviewers happy by communicating with them and making them feel appreciated because they ARE!!!Sorry about the short chapter last time , but surely a dramatic chapter like this makes up , ne? And the best hissy fit award goes to....*opens envelope* Duo Maxwell starring in 'The Day She walked Away'!*clapping*  
  
Queen of Shadows: How's this chapter? I thought you all might like an almost sealing chapter...unless you want to see more resolved conflicts?You better!Cause that's what you're gonna get!!  
  
Pink Sakura: Yes , I have made them both very dense.But think about it , how many dense people are there in sailor moon? Serena/Usagi looks just like her heroic night person , Sailor Moon!!It's so obvious!I should have posted OOC on the summary...oh well , too late now.  
  
Niome-chan: hehehe , I did something right!hurray!Even though it's really late at night , I did something right!YAY!  
  
lexi: On fictionpress.net , I have just updated another chapter to 'Scarlet Blindfold' and 'When the illusion fades ' . Scarlet Blindfold is a murder story based around my life and When the illusion fades is a version of a fairytale gone horribley wrong. If you don't like rape , skip chapter three!errr...or whatever it says in the summary.  
  
Phoenix-dancer224: How's this chapter for cute? Okay , okay , so it's dramatic! But it makes me warm and fuzzy inside at the last part. More fluff to come!!!Bwahahahaha! 


	5. Duo is a coffee freak

Rachel opened her eyes slowly , she was sure that everything she had remembered last night was a dream. She yawned , turned onto her back and stretched. The first surprise she received was that her arm touched someone else. Her second shock was that she was staring at an unfamiliar ceiling. It definitely wasn't Lillian's room either. She was almost afraid to look over. And that's when she noticed she was still wearing her dress. She let out a breath of air , releiving the tension. So she HADN'T done anything. Stretching again , she turned her head to see whoever it was beside her. She saw the guy she had kissed last night. Raising an eyebrow , she noticed he was asleep still. Looking back up at the ceiling , she was surprised to hear a click of the door opening.  
  
"Huh?"she said , sitting up and looking at the person. What greeted her eyes surprised her. He was equally surprised. "Duo?I must be asleep still," . She frowned.  
  
Duo Maxwell had come to apologise to Heero for spazzing on him last night and was surprised to see a girl sitting up in bed beside him , and she knew his name. Duo met her gaze , and although she seemed groggy , he recognized her eyes at once. He decided that HE was dreaming and said nothing. With wide eyes , he opened the door again and slammed it shut behind him. He was going to need some very strong coffee.  
  
"mdjhfdj," came a muffled sound beside her. Looking over , she spotted him stirring from his sleep. Leaning over , she kissed his forehead gently.  
  
"Good Morning!" she said cheerfully. Heero was dazed , and tired. He yawned and didn't open his eyes.  
  
"Konnichiwa Relena," he said , eyes closed. Rachel's blood froze.  
  
"Heero?" she said , using her old tone of voice. Heero's eyes shot open , and he matched the gaze of Rachel.  
  
'I must have been dreaming,' he thought.  
  
"Good morning Rachel- HEY! WAIT A SECOND!" he said , finally waking up. She laughed. Without warning she kissed his forehead again and pulled out his shirt to remind him he was dressed.  
  
"We're still dressed silly," she said , laughing again. She quickly slid out of bed. "Which reminds me , I'll have to borrow some of your clothes , thank you". She was in the bathroom without a moment to spare.Heero gazed over and noted that one of his drawers were open.  
  
Heero wasn't surprised at how silly she looked when she walked out. In fact , he burst out in laughter. Neither noticed Duo walk back in holding an empty cup of coffee that he had drained. Looking at Rachel , he walked back out again to get more coffee.  
  
Relena wore baggy black slacks and a tight green muscle t-shirt that Heero had saved from the war.To top it all off , she was wearing her spiked high heels with it and one of Duo's spare hats.  
  
"What?" she asked. "Don't I look nice?".  
  
Heero broke into more laughter , and couldn't stop.  
  
(a/n)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I am so tired of writing cliff hangers for a while, I'm really drained after all those Harry Potter fanfic chapters! I don't own GundamWing.You're not suing me!Feh! 


	6. Questions and answers AKA Kita is burned

Rachel sat in a restaurant, sipping water through a straw.Lillian's hard effort at her first novel had finally paid off and had told Rachel she would take her out for lunch in celebration.Lillian was across the table from her, sipping a chocolate milkshake.  
  
"So, where were you last night, hm?"Lillian said slyly.Rachel blushed.  
  
"It's not what you think Lil!I just spent the night with an old friend, that's all,"Rachel said, looking down at the water in her glass.She knew she could easily pay Lillian off for this dinner with her savings but she felt guilty eating on Lillian's money anyway so she had decided to order everything cheap.So she drank water.  
  
"Ri-ight, an old 'friend'" Lillian said, grinning. Lillian got a look in her eyes that scared Rachel. "You owe me, don't you.So, where's the cute friend, hm?".  
  
"RELLIE!"Suddenly Rachel was glomped by some unseen force that moved very quickly.The entire restaurant stared.She blinked and looked up at whoever it was.  
  
"Duo...?What are you doing here?"she asked, moving away from the enthusiastic companion.  
  
"Oh Rellie, we've been looking for you everywhere!"he said, blue eyes bright.  
  
"Sh-h, calm down.Can we talk about this later?My friend here is celebrating her first novel being published," she said, pointing at Lillian.  
  
"It's quite alright Mr.Duo, you can join us!In fact I insist!Any friend of Rachel's is a friend of mine!"Lillian said, with stars in her eyes.  
  
'Oh no...wait until she finds out about Hilde...'Rachel thought, a giant sweatdrop appearing.  
  
"Eh?Rachel?"Duo sat down and looked at the both of them.Rachel smiled helplessly and shrugged.  
  
"Huh?"Lillian said, completely confused.Rachel laughed.  
  
"Oh, I can explain!Rachel was my middle name and I started using it when I came here so he doesn't recognize it!"Rachel lied.  
  
"But..but he just called you Rellie....?"Lillian said, now more confused than ever. Rachel laughed.  
  
"It's a long story," Rachel replied. Duo's mind clicked in.  
  
'Oooooooh.Rellie snuck out of the airport under a different name.'Duo thought.  
  
"Yes, very long.It's nice to meet you ms...?"he began, trying feebly to close the hole he had created unintentionally.  
  
"Lillian.It's a pleasure,"she said, offerig her hand.He shook it.  
  
"Well Miss Lillian, you were saying about your novel?"Duo said, changing the topic.  
  
"Oh please, don't be so formal, call me just Lillian," she said brightly. Rachel had a huge sweat drop during the meal as she saw Lillian's eyes blazing and little stars and hearts around her head.Throughout it, she often asked to speak to Lillian in the lady's room but Lillian refused and said it could wait until later.Which was ironic, because she made a big deal of Rachel not explaining it later in their apartment.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?!" she said sadly.  
  
"Well, you wouldn't let me.It's just that he was in a long term relationship last time we were in contact," Rachel said, feeling guilty nonetheless.  
  
"Now I've invited him for dinner at the apartment and you're going out with that other guy!What am I going to do?!"Lillian said, flopping onto Rachel's bed. Rachel sighed.A thought popped into her head.  
  
"Talk about your new novel!Use him as a critic and make it seem like you needed his honest opinion because he's not your friend so he'll be a proper critic compared to me," Rachel suggested. Lillian opened one eye.  
  
"I guess that would work out but we need a back-up just in case,"she said cautiously.Rachel chuckled under her breath, Lillian was big on back-up plans. But she supposed that was useful sometimes.  
  
"Well...you could tell him about my past year living here and how you met me and such!"Rachel said.  
  
"And I could ask him about how he met you, great idea!"Lillian said, popping up like a daisey. Rachel sweatdropped. How was Duo supposed to explain she met him when she was about to be shot by Heero and she stopped Duo from shooting Heero?!The whole story was quite long and she didn't want to drag Lillian into her old life and politics.Lillian was just too sweet to do that to.  
  
"Yes , well let's just hope you won't need a back-up plan, ne?"she said smiling with a sweat drop.  
  
"Rachel...you speak japanese?"Lillian suddenly said. Rachel's eyes widened.  
  
"Well...not really!I just picked it up from watching anime with you this year!"Rachel lied. Lillian could tell.  
  
"But Rachel, you hate my anime..."she said, the air becoming cold as Lillian appeared as a ghost.  
  
'EEEEEEEEE!Someone save meeeeee!'Rachel mentally cried, stepping back.The doorbell.  
  
"I'll go get that!"she said, rushing out of the room.She saw Heero standing there. She let out a breath she never knew she had been holding.  
  
"I know I'm early but.."he began.  
  
"No, no, that's perfect!Just hold on a moment while I put on my shoes,"she said, grabbing some comfortable flat shoes this time. Without looking back sh called :"Bye Lillian!Good luck with Dinner!".  
  
"She's having someone over?"he asked suddenly.  
  
"Yes, Duo is coming over for dinner tonight,"she said, then realized her mistake.  
  
"Duo?!"he said, raising an eyebrow. Rachel sighed and hooked her arm onto his. This had not been her night at all.  
  
"Why don't we go watch the stars or something?"she said.She decided she might as well sew her mouth shut now in order to protect herself.She had babbled far too much all day.She decided that right now she would concentrate on being with Heero finally.There were so many questions, so many things to talk about, but she held it all in.She wasn't ready to confess to Heero just yet.  
  
(a/n)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
thanks for keeping up!I haven't written this in a long while and sorry for the short chappie too.But I should go do the dishes now and bring up my basket of clothes and do my homework....*sigh*  
  
To the reviewers::  
  
Niome-Chan- no Heero has not noticed yet.And #2, he had something baggy because it helps his emotions show when he's not wearing spandex.Although if you really want to see him in spandex again that can be arranged...  
  
Marlicat2007 - Gomen nasai!!!I'm sooo sorry this is short, but I've been updating things all weekend and watching Orphen!(also writing a fanfic on Orphen...) It's okay about Harry Potter, if you don't like it it's really up to you.Anyway, happy days!  
  
Cynthia-She knows, he doesn't.It makes for a good plot,ne?  
  
lexi- thanks bunches!I'm so glad to have someone who likes this enough to write in cap lock!*sniffle* so happy.... *runs away from yaoi fans and anti- Relena people*  
  
Kai's Asian Angel- Thank you so much for the support!If it weren't for all my reviewers this chapter would remain unwritten and people would be sad.The yaoi and anti-relena people would be happy but they intend to kill me for this story anyway. *tied to a pole with hay around the bottom and anti-relena people with torches* *sniffle* I think it's going to get hot...should have worn sun block....  
  
LadySilverDragon2- Thanks for your review too!Sometimes the best gifts are in small packages. *burning on pole* owww....  
  
Pink Sakura- Well, guys do tend to be slow sometimes!And besides, now Rellie gets to have fun! *anti-relena people put in another torch* *sniffle* 


End file.
